Miel et Paprika
by Lazy PunPun
Summary: Trad - Quand Gellert Grindelwald vient s'immiscer dans la vie d'Albus Dumbledore, les choses vont définitivement changer. Que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, tout est question de spéculation. AU, Grindeldore
1. Foie de requin

**A/N :** C'est une version modernisée de la rencontre entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald et sans magie, donc AU ! Contiendra -dans quelques chapitres- du slash (voire plus ! le M n'est pas là pour rien) donc comme toujours : si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin... Tout appartient à JKR.

_Traduction de la merveilleuse fanfic "Red, White and Blonde" de lege et lacrima, qui m'en a aimablement donné l'autorisation. J'ai voulu la traduire car je l'adore et souhaiterais donc la partager avec les francophones ayant la flemme de lire des fics anglaises -c'est compréhensible- !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre Un<em>

Albus Dumbledore était assis sur l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau de la directrice, attendant d'y être convié. Il retirait distraitement la mousse débordant du fauteuil usé sur lequel il était assis, se demandant si l'école achetait exprès ces fauteuils pré-déchirés, considérant le fait que tout ceux qu'il voyait étaient au moins déchirés à un endroit. Bien sûr, l'explication la plus logique serait que les fauteuils étaient vieux comme l'enfer et que le budget de l'école ne permettait pas de les remplacer, mais cela amusait tellement plus Albus d'imaginer une usine pour fauteuils usés ! Il suffit d'y penser, un robot aux griffes spécialement conçues pour arracher le tissu de manière à imiter parfaitement les actions d'un adolescent délinquant. Charmant.

"Albus Dumbledore ?" appela une voix provenant du bureau. Albus ramassa son sac d'école et se dirigea à l'intérieur du bureau de la directrice.

"Bonjour, Mme Buxton" dit Albus, souriant poliment. Bien qu'on ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi la directrice voulait le voir, il avait deviné. Et ses suppositions avaient souvent tendance à s'avérer exactes.

"Bonjour. Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire Albus, ne t'inquiètes pas." Elle tenait une feuille de papier. "J'ai besoin de discuter avec toi de la sélection de matières que tu as choisi cette année."

Ah, alors Albus avait raison. Cette réunion était presque inévitable, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'espérer y échapper. "J'espère que tout était en ordre. Je redoutais de ne pas être autorisé à faire l'une des matières."

Mme Buxton soupira. "Je crains que tu as vu juste. Plus d'un des choix que tu as fait n'a pas atteint le nombre minimum d'élèves nécessaire pour créer une classe. La physique, la géographie et le Latin, pour être précise."

"Vous pouvez certainement faire quelques arrangements spéciaux." répondit Dumbledore, souriant toujours avec bonne humeur. Il savait très bien qu'elle savait très bien qu'il était de loin le plus brillant étudiant de son niveau d'étude, et probablement de l'école. Et réprimer un enfant surdoué équivalait à l'assassiner... c'est ce qu'avait dit l'intervenant durant l'assemblée à l'école une semaine auparavant. Elle se souvenait de ça très certainement. C'était donc un bonus pour lui.

"Albus, même si nous le pouvions, il reste la question du nombre de matières que tu as sélectionné. Maths, Anglais, chimie, physique, biologie, géographie, économie, Allemand, Latin... même si je pouvais faire une classe pour chacune de ces matières, tout cela ne pourrait pas être contenu dans un emploi du temps d'une seule semaine. Il faudrait que tu sois à trois endroits à la fois ! Donc si tu pouvais faire toutes les matières disponibles, excepté une ou deux, tu pourrais toutes les travailler en douceur."

Albus resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il avait prévu tout ça. Et il avait aussi pensé à une solution parfaitement viable. "Vous avez des manuels, non ?"

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Pour les matières que je ne vais apparemment pas pouvoir suivre. Vous _avez_ le matériel approprié pour que, je ne sais pas..., j'apprenne en autodidacte."

"Albus, ce que tu proposes est ridicule."

"Peut-être pas si ridicule. J'aurais des sources sûres. Si j'ai des questions, je peux demander aux professeurs, qui sont parfaitement qualifiés."

"Tu ne peux pas t'auto-enseigner quatre ou cinq matières. Ce serait beaucoup trop difficile et tes résultats pourraient probablement chuter dans toutes tes autres matières."

Bien qu'elle voulait débiter toute ce qu'elle avait appris lors des conférences des enseignants, Mme Buxton savait qu'Albus serait plus que capable d'apprendre seul et gérer sa charge du travail. Bon sang, il pouvait probablement enseigner aux étudiants mieux que certains professeurs. Mieux que la plupart des professeurs. Il était juste vachement bon. Et Albus le savait, lui aussi. Peu importe combien il semblait calme et poli, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ignorait ses exceptionnelles prouesses académiques. Ce serait un crime de ne pas le laisser apprendre. Cet intervenant qu'elle avait embauché pour l'assemblée de la semaine dernière l'avait dit. Et même si elle lui interdisait d'apprendre, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il le ferait quand même.

"Oh très bien, je vais tenter de faire certains arrangements. Voudras-tu être présent lors des séances d'évaluations de ces matières ?"

"Bien sûr."

Il remercia la directrice et quitta son bureau. Excellent.

Albus poussa la porte d'entrée. Les haies avaient de nouveau besoin d'un élagage. Les haies avaient toujours besoin d'être élaguées. Personne n'avait le temps ou ne voulait être dérangé pour s'en occuper, mais, avec assez de persuasion, Aberforth pouvait généralement être contraint à faire ce sale boulot de temps en temps.

"Bonjour !" appela Albus tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il ramassa le courrier. Facture. Facture. Publicité. Lettre provenant de son correspondant Allemand. Facture. Publicité. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Il mit dans sa poche la lettre de son correspondant et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un casse-croûte.

Tandis qu'il savourait un sandwich au fromage et à l'avocat, le fait que la maison soit si silencieuse frappa Albus. Où était son frère Aberforth ? Habituellement, il faisait tout un tas de vacarme à ce moment de la journée, mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucun signe de lui.

Albus se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Aberforth, à l'étage. Cela n'était pas de bon augure.

Il frappa à la porte. "Aberforth ? Tu es là ?"

Aucune réponse. Albus poussa la porte et fut accueilli avec le regard de son jeune frère, assis sur le bord de son lit, le regardant comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

"Aberforth ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Ariana a été ramenée à l'hôpital."

"Ah." Albus s'assit à côté de son frère et passa son bras autour de son épaule. Leur jeune sœur avait une rare et sévère maladie des os et faisait constamment des allés-retours à l'hôpital pour les examens et les traitements. Peu importe la durée entre ces visites, ça affectait toujours la famille entière, surtout Aberforth.

"Enfin, je sais que c'est juste la routine, mais si jamais quelque chose va mal ? Que faire s'ils découvrent que c'est pire que ce qu'ils pensaient ? Que ferons-nous ?"

"Tout ira bien." le rassura Albus. "Ils travaillent sur la recherche d'autres traitements. Apparemment, il y a ce nouveau traitement, extrait du foie de requin..."

Mais Aberforth n'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de foie de requin. La plupart des gens non plus.

_To be continued_

* * *

><p>Sorte de chapitre introductif ! =)<p> 


	2. Accident de poubelle

**A/N :** Grindelwald débarque dans ce chapitre !

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre deux<em>

Albus marchait dans la rue tout en chantonnant, les bras chargés de livres. La directrice avait accepté qu'il s'auto-enseigne la géographie, le Latin, la physique et la chimie, donc il était d'humeur plutôt bonne. Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait fait si elle ne l'avait pas autorisé. Il aurait emprunté les manuels et aurait appris quand même, très probablement. Aucune chance qu'Albus Dumbledore n'apprenne pas ce qu'il voulait apprendre.

Pensant à ce qu'il allait faire pour dîner (la tâche de préparer les repas lui avait été confiée pendant que sa mère s'occupait de gérer les visites d'Ariana à l'hôpital), il oublia de regarder des deux côtés de la rue avant de traverser une route habituellement vide. Et, en conséquence, n'avait pas remarqué la poubelle habitée qui se précipitait vers lui à un rythme étonnant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

"Aïe !" s'exclama Albus lorsque la poubelle entra fortement en collision avec sa hanche, le renversant et dispersant ses manuels scolaires sur la route.

"Oh merde, c'était SI bien ! Je pense que le refaire est de mise," dit un jeune blond, sa tête surgissant hors de la poubelle. Il entrapercevait Albus, le souffle coupé et étendu sur le sol et sourit de manière inappropriée. "Oh désolée Rouquin, j't'avais pas vu. La prochaine fois regarde des deux côtés avant de traverser. Même dans les rues aussi tristement désertes que celle-ci. Tu sais jamais quand un incontrôlable délinquant s'amusera à surgir de nulle part. Honte à toi. Honte à vous tous, péquenauds campagnards, et votre quantité démesurée de livres d'études."

Se remettant sur pieds et se dépoussiérant, Albus regarda curieusement son assaillant. Il était encore en train de parler incessamment, mais Albus avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Au lieu de cela, son attention fut attirée par le slogan Allemand écrit sur le t-shirt moulant noir du garçon. C'était simultanément très vulgaire et très intelligent. Albus eut un sourire narquois.

"Salut. Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici auparavant, es-tu nouveau dans le coin ?" demanda gentiment Albus. Dans la petite ville de Godric's Hollow, les nouveaux habitants étaient peu nombreux et rares.

"Ouais, j'viens juste d'arriver d'Allemagne." Eh bien, cela explique le léger accent et le t-shirt. "J'vis avec ma grand-tante. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est ennuyeux par ici. Genre, terriblement ennuyeux. J'ai déjà visité une putain d'usine de boîtes et c'était foutrement plus amusant que cet endroit."

"Une petite ville comme ça, on prend un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, je suppose," répondit Albus. "Qui est ta tante ? Je la connais probablement." En effet, Albus connaissait presque tout le monde vivant à Godric's Hollow. Presque tout le monde à Godric's Hollow connaissait presque tout le monde à Godric's Hollow. C'est comme ça que les choses étaient.

"Bathilda. Bathilda Bagshot. C'est une vielle bique folle, mais elle n'est pas si mal. Tu la connais ?"

Elle vivait dans la même rue qu'Albus. Comme c'était pratique. Ce bizarre jeune homme serait juste à deux pas. Albus ne pouvait toujours pas décider s'il était parfaitement charmant ou complètement timbré. Mais c'est toujours mieux de voir le meilleur des gens jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est pourquoi Albus consenti à rentrer à la maison avec Gellert (comme son nom s'était révélé être).

Au moment où ils furent arrivés dans leur rue, Albus avait conclus que Gellert était, de manière déconcertante, divertissant. Durant tout le chemin du retour, il avait combiné les blagues obscènes et les observations intelligentes, chassé des pigeons, chahuté avec des enfants à trois occasions différentes et léché un lampadaire. Que ce fût une tentative bizarre de divertir Albus ou qu'il soit juste fou furieux, il y avait encore considérablement de quoi débattre. Mais tout cela ne modifia pas la conclusion initiale d'Albus, Gellert était amical et ouvert et il se trouve qu'il avait plutôt apprécié sa bruyante compagnie. En dehors du fait que ce n'était pas le genre de compagnie dont Albus avait l'habitude, lui qui s'associait plutôt aux intellectuels calmes comme lui-même, il se trouva profiter d'être en compagnie du blond.

"Eh bien, content de t'avoir rencontré, Al" déclara Gellert, offrant sa main à Albus.

"Ce fut un plaisir" répondit Albus, réorganisant ses livres dans ses bras afin de serrer la main de Gellert. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il grimaçait légèrement.

"Ca va ? On dirait que tu souffres comme c'est pas permis"

"J'ai probablement été blessé lorsque tu t'es écrasé contre moi, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est rien."

Gellert attrapa la main d'Albus. C'était plus bleuis que ça aurait dû l'être.

" Ton poignet ne devrait pas être si bleu. Et ça ne devrait pas faire si mal..." il tordit la main d'Albus, qui glapit et gémit de douleur, "...quand je fais ça. Et tu ne devrais pas porter un million de milliards de putains de manuels scolaires aussi massifs avec ton poignet dans cet état. Oh bah, c'est ton problème. Salut !" Et sur cette parole, il valsa dans la rue jusqu'à la maison de sa grand-tante.

Albus inspecta sa main. Oui, ça faisait mal comme l'enfer. Oui, c'était probablement plus sérieux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Non, il ne voulait pas s'en occuper. Il avait des montagnes de devoirs à faire et il n'allait pas laisser une petite chose comme un potentiel poignet cassé le ralentir.

"... Et ce fut un facteur majeur contribuant au mouvement du Libéralisme en France." fit Albus tout haut pour lui-même tandis qu'il finissait le paragraphe de son essai d'histoire. Il posa son stylo et gémit doucement. Sa main le tuait. C'est sûr que faire deux pages de devoirs de maths, compléter une feuille de biologie et écrire la moitié d'un essai d'histoire n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire dans ces cas là.

Il fallait définitivement s'occuper de son poignet.

... Après que cet essai soit fini. Il devait prioriser.

_"If you believe that's how it's going to be I better let you do-o-o-o-o-ownnn…" _Aberforth chantait vraiment mal quand sa voix descendait dans les graves. Il avait presque monté le volume de sa musique à fond (le seul bénéfice d'avoir sa petite sœur et sa mère hors de la maison c'était que personne ne lui gueulait dessus pour ça), donc ce ne fut que près de trois minutes plus tard qu'il réalisa qu'Albus l'appelait à travers la porte. Il tourna sur sa chaise et baissa sa musique. Son frère était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte et respirait fortement.

"Peux-tu m'amener à l'hôpital ? Je pense que mon poignet est cassé..."

"Eh bien Albus, tu aurais du définitivement venir me voir tout de suite", fit le Docteur Friday, examinant Albus au rayon-X et lui envoyant un regard désapprobateur simultanément. Aberforth était allé chez leur voisine, Elizabeth, et l'avait supplié de les conduire au médecin. Albus avait alors raconté les événements de son après-midi à Elizabeth, puis à la secrétaire du docteur, puis au Docteur Friday. Il commençait à être un peu lassé et Albus se sentait idiot à chaque remémoration des souvenirs.

"J'aurais du. Mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête et tellement de choses à faire. J'ai supposé que ça pouvait attendre plus tard. Ça ne faisait pas si mal au début donc je l'ignorais."

"Et ils disent que tu es un garçon intelligent. Mon fils Augustus se plaint toujours que tu le bats en maths. Alors, pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce gros cerveau et choisir la bonne solution, la prochaine fois, d'accord ?" Albus agita sa main droite bandée puis Aberforth, Elizabeth et lui-même rentrèrent chez eux.

"Alors, qui était ce gars avec qui tu disais être ?"

"Gellert. C'est le petit-neveu de Bathida et il vient juste d'emménager ici. Il est assez intéressant."

"N'a-t-il rien dit à propos de ta main ? S'il était une personne décente il t'aurait amené au Docteur Friday, dans un premier temps. Et tu ne serais pas dans un si mauvais état. Et je ne vais PAS finir ton stupide essai à ta place. Tu peux écrire de la main gauche, pour le peu que ça me préoccupe."

_S'il était une personne décente_... Albus médita sur cette pensée. Gellert était-il une horrible personne ? Il n'avait en effet pas offert d'aide. Mais il n'avait pas ignoré la peine d'Albus non plus.

Plus il y pensait, moins Gellert n'avait de sens.

_To be continued_

* * *

><p>La chanson qu'Aberforth chantonne est<em> Tightrope<em> de_ the Electric Light Orchestra._

J'espère que ce début vous a plu !


	3. Échappatoire et Cornflakes

_**A/N :** _Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça motive vraiment et ça fait chaud au coeur, parce que même si ce n'est qu'une traduction, n'étant pas réellement bilingue, cela me coûte du temps ! Mais ça me fait plaisir de le faire et j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir de le lire !

_DracoLover : Ravie que cela te plaise ! Je dois avouer que certains passages me laissent pantoise parfois aussi et je suis obligée de bien chercher pour être sûre d'avoir bien saisi ce que cela voulait dire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira =)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre Trois<em>

Albus traversa avec confiance le portail de l'école puis s'arrêta et attendit Aberforth, qui luttait pour le rattraper. Non pas qu'Aberforth avait habituellement des difficultés à marcher, bien sûr, c'était juste qu'il transportait quelques uns des manuels de son incapable de frère en plus des siens, et Albus avait beaucoup trop de manuels et de dossiers d'après Aberforth. Et son opinion était sûrement entièrement justifiée, compte tenu du halètement qu'il émettait sous l'effort.

"Ah merci, Aberforth," déclara cordialement Albus, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer son jeune frère qui le fusillait des yeux en lui lançant un regard mécontent. "Maintenant si tu pouvais juste transporter mes affaires dans la cours intérieur où se trouve le Chêne, ce serait merveilleux."

Et comme toujours, le terrible regard d'Aberforth ne servit à rien. Bien sûr, Albus avait le poignet cassé. Bien sûr, c'était son frère. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait dû se charger de ses affaires toute la semaine, suivre des cours de cuisine (et brûler un grand nombre de repas dont Aberforth ne voulait pas se remémorer) et finir un essai que son frère lui avait dicté. Oui, tenter de dicter un essai juste de tête, aussi éloquent que soit Albus, était un exploit de sa part. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait que ça avait bouffé tout le samedi après-midi d'Aberfoth. Toutes les louanges du monde ne pouvait pas stopper Aberforth de commettre une série de meurtres si jamais on lui demandait de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre en plus durant la guérison de la main d'Albus.

"Albus ! Par ici !" appela une voix de l'autre côté de la cours. Albus regarda dans la direction de son meilleur ami, Elphias Dodge, qui se tenait debout en agitant la main pour se faire repérer. Il se dirigea directement vers son ami, avec Aberforth qui traînait derrière lui.

Assis sur un banc à côté de celui où Elphias secouait toujours la main de façon embarrassante se tenait une petite fille aux cheveux foncés, penchée sur une montagne de devoirs de maths. Elle se marmonnait distraitement des choses à elle-même car elle travaillait sur un problème particulièrement difficile, griffonnant sa page de sa minuscule et exiguë écriture de façon alarmante. Lorsqu'Albus lui dit bonjour elle grogna simplement en guise de réponse. La plupart des gens auraient été rebutés par cette grossière salutation, mais Albus ne fut pas embarrassé. Personne de dérangeait Amelia quand elle faisait ses devoirs. Sauf s'ils voulaient que leurs bras soient violemment arrachés.

Aberforth, heureux de se décharger de son frère blessé auprès d'autres sortes de crétins suspects, dit rapidement au revoir et se tira retrouver ses propres amis.

"Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que ton bras soit enveloppé dans du plâtre ?" s'exclama Elphias, désignant la main droite d'Albus, qui était maintenant enfermée dans une pâte permanente et dure.

"Oh, j'ai eu un peu incident vendredi après-midi. Fracture, oui. Ce sera emplâtré pour six semaines, malheureusement."

Amelia leva brusquement les yeux vers Albus. "Alors comment vas-tu prendre des notes durant le cours de Mr Kentwood ? Tu sais ce qui ce passe si tu ne prends pas de notes, avec lui. Tu n'auras pas de matériel pour bosser. Tu échoueras." Et, sur ces paroles, elle retourna à ses maths.

D'après le regard d'Elphias, il était évident qu'il craignait lui aussi pour la santé scolaire d'Albus.

_"... Conduisant à un écart envers l'égalité des lois, ce qui bien sûr nous ramène aux Droits de l'Homme."_

Mr Kentwood s'arrêta brièvement afin que ses élèves puissent finir de griffonner ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela ne faisait que trente minutes depuis le début de la leçon mais ses étudiants avaient déjà écrits deux pages de notes. Du moins tous sauf Albus Dumbledore, qui était assis au premier rang, un magnétophone posé devant lui et un regard plutôt satisfait sur son visage. Le reste de la classe avait passé un long moment à observer d'une façon éreintée sa fracture l'empêchant de prendre des notes. Même Amelia se sentait amère face à cette ingénieuse échappatoire.

"Tu te sens très intelligent, n'est ce pas ?" siffla une voix par dessus l'épaule d'Albus tandis que Mr Kentwood continuait son monologue historique.

"Excuse-moi ?" répondit Albus.

"Utiliser ce magnétophone. Comme ces étudiants qui affirment qu'ils ont une sorte de maladie qui leur permet d'obtenir du temps supplémentaire pour les examens. Je parie que ta main n'est même pas cassée. Tu es à l'apogée de cette foutue année et tu as encore besoin de traitement spécial." La fille qui venait de siffler tout cela aux oreilles d'Albus jeta le capuchon de son stylo contre l'arrière de sa tête.

"EVANS !" aboya Mr Kentwood. "Si tu balances encore quelque chose dans cette classe je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu sois jetée par la fenêtre voire dans les oubliettes. Personne ne te regrettera."

Evans fronça les sourcils et Amélie sourit d'un air narquois. Mr Kentwood dit aux deux filles d'arrêter de faire des grimaces et de prêter attention au cours, pour changer. Albus garda un visage impassible comme il l'avait fait tout au long de l'altercation. Franchement, Evans aurait pu au moins trouver des remarques plus convaincantes que ça.

Albus avait passé le reste de la semaine à enregistrer les cours des professeurs, à prendre des photos des diagrammes avec son appareil et, lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient vraiment, à écrire -vraiment mal- avec sa main gauche. Elphias avait été émerveillé par l'ingéniosité de son ami et avait offert son aide pour porter les affaires d'Albus jusqu'à chez lui (une offre qu'avait grandement apprécié Aberforth, ravi d'être libre et ne plus être le laquais personnel de son frère, même si ce n'était que pour une courte période).

"Je ne peux pas croire que Mme Buxton t'ait laissé prendre des matières supplémentaires" gémit Elphias durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Albus. "Il n'y a qu'à toi qu'elle aurait accepté de faire cette faveur. Qu'à toi."

En effet, les exploits de persuasions d'Albus étaient devenus largement connu parmi ses pairs. Avant l'expérience Buxton il y avait eu l'Altercation Harrison, dans laquelle il avait réussi à se sortir de la colère d'une professeur d'Anglais vraiment vicieuse qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'il lui corrige son orthographe, et aussi les Guignols Charles et Conrad (Elphias créait des noms pour chacune des aventures et mésaventures d'Albus), lorsque qu'Albus avait amené à la soumission deux tyrans d'un an de plus que lui. Par la suite ils avaient été vus traiter gentiment les jeunes nouveaux arrivant de l'école ! Seul Albus aurait pu réussir à faire ça, et il avait réussi.

"Oui enfin, ce n'était pas si dur. Il suffit d'avoir de bonnes raisons évidentes...

"... Même le plus idiot peut être guidé vers la vérité" conclut fièrement Elphias. Albus avait prononcé ces mots auparavant et cela avait touché une corde sensible de son ami, c'est pourquoi il évitait de redire cette phrase. Albus n'aimait pas mettre en doute l'intelligence de son meilleur ami, ce n'était simplement pas sympa.

La conversation se transforma lentement en bavardage à propos des devoirs, des parents ou de faits amusants sur les perce-oreilles, tandis qu'ils approchaient de la rue d'Albus.

"Oï, le rouquin ! Jolie cravate !" Albus se retourna et vit Gellert suspendu la tête en bas à un arbre tout proche, un large sourire aux lèvres. Albus ajusta sa cravate d'école et s'approcha de l'arbre.

"Oh, salut Gellert. Voici mon ami, Elphias. Elphias, voici Gellert."

Elphias fit un signe de la main mais Gellert l'ignora.

"Alors Al', que dirais-tu de laisser monsieur Boutonneux ici pendant qu'on va jeter des cailloux sur quelques chèvres? Pourquoi y-a-t-il des chèvres dans ton jardin, d'ailleurs ? Putain, ne me dit pas que tu les traies. Je te balancerai des glands à la figure si tu tentes de me faire boire du lait de chèvre. C'est pas du tout mon trip."

"Merci pour l'offre" répliqua Albus, "mais Elphias et moi avons certaines choses à faire. Peut-être une prochaine fois."

"Tant pis peu importe." Gellert disparu derrière l'arbre.

Albus attrapa doucement le bras d'Elphias, donc le visage avait tourné au rouge vif, et le fit traverser la route. Etant l'un de ceux dont la profusion d'acné pourrait résister à une explosion nucléaire, sans compter que les produits dermatologiques sont peu efficaces, Elphias n'avait pas très bien prit le fait d'être appelé Boutonneux. En fait, il détestait grandement ça.

Au final ce surnom de trois syllabes avait valu de la part d'Elphias un dégoût instantané pour Gellert.

Une fois que leurs devoirs avaient été terminés, Elphias était rentré chez lui, laissant Albus et Aberforth organiser leur dîner. Leur mère ainsi qu'Ariana n'étaient pas rentrées à la maison depuis le séjour à l'hôpital : le traitement pour Ariana continuait et leur mère avait eu besoin d'aller à Dublin pour des affaires importantes. Elle était une personne de haute envergure dont le travail l'amenait à voyager de la Grande Bretagne vers le reste de l'Europe. Même si elle ramenait un important revenu, elle avait laissé ses deux enfants faire preuve de maturité et se débrouiller seuls.

Une maturité qui n'était certainement pas présente en ce moment même.

"Je m'en fiche. J'en ai marre de cuisiner. C'est chiant. Je vais me prendre des cornflakes pour dîner !" cria Aberforth à travers la cuisine, empoignant un bol de céréales.

"Tu ne peux pas prendre des cornflakes pour dîner." répondit fermement son frère. "Ce n'est pas assez nutritif. Donc est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plait, éplucher les pommes de terre comme je te l'avais demandé ?"

"Je DETESTE éplucher les pommes de terre ! Epluche-les toi même ! Je vais me prendre des cornflakes !"

"Je les éplucherais si je le pouvais. Mais comme tu t'en seras douté, ma main est cassée donc je ne peux pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide."

"NON."

"Aberforth..."

"Il n'y a pas de "Aberforth" qui tienne, Albus. Tu n'es pas Maman. Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire. Je ne suis pas un enfant."

Il fit une pause.

"Et ne me dis PAS que je suis un enfant ni que tu es autorisé à me dire quoi faire puisque Maman n'est pas à la maison et que c'est toi qui devient donc responsable. Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !"

"Je n'allais pas le dire."

"Tu y pensais !"

"Doux Jésus, vous allez la fermer tout les deux ?" Les deux frères regardèrent, confus, Gellert qui venait de débarquer dans leur maison de son plein gré, sans prévenir.

"Qui diable es-tu ?" demanda Aberforth, quelque peu surpris par cette intrusion.

"Je suis Gellert Grindelwald" répondit le concerné en tendant sa main, un très agréable sourire étincelant aux lèvres. Il n'obtenu aucune réponse.

Donc c'était le sale fils de pute qui avait cassé le poignet d'Albus ? Quel abruti, pensa Aberforth. Il se prenait pour qui pour s'incruster dans notre maison comme ça ? Sans dire un mot, il prit la boîte de cornflakes et monta dans sa chambre, refusant de regarder qui que ce soit dans la pièce.

"Quel sale petit baiseur de chèvres." fit Gellert de vive voix, dès qu'Aberforth s'était assez éloigné. "J'ai attendu toute l'après-midi que ton copain pustuleux se casse et maintenant je vois que t'es lié avec un idiot fini. Tu pourrais faire tellement mieux, Al."

Albus ne sut quoi répondre.

L'esprit de Gellert, de toute façon, semblait déjà être passé à autre chose. Il se jeta sur la canapé et alluma la télé.

"Oooh, sympa le canapé. Un peu petit mais très confortable." fit-il à Albus, qui se tenait toujours debout dans la cuisine, confus. "J'ai faim. Tu vas les éplucher ces pommes de terre ou quoi ?"

Il parut évident que Gellert ne comptait pas partir avant un moment. Avec un soupir, Albus prépara quelques toasts.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p>Voila ! Je suis un peu retardée parce qu'étant actuellement à l'étranger pour une longue durée, j'ai moins le temps de m'en occuper, c'est quasiment en stand-by... Mais j'avance petit à petit dès que j'ai le temps !<p> 


	4. Chocolat vs Mayonnaise

**_A/N :_** Après une longue absence je suis revenue d'entre les morts et je peux -enfin- revenir sur ff avec la ferme intention de continuer mes fanfics en cours !

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4<em>

"Ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point la réception TV est vraiment à chier ici ?"

"Oui."

"Eh bien je le répète. Ta réception est vraiment merdique... Sauf la chaîne locale, qui est la plus grosse nullité en boîte que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de voir et donc que je zappe rapidement.

Le plus triste dans l'histoire c'est que ce n'était même pas la seconde fois que Gellert et Albus avaient cette conversation. Malgré le peu d'effort qu'Albus mettait à tenter de virer Gellert du canapé, les subtiles signaux pas-si-évidents-que-ça-à-repérer pour signaler que ce serait bien qu'il parte étaient consciencieusement ignorés. Albus dans le fauteuil et Gellert allongé sur le luxueux canapé, pendant un peu plus de deux heures, regardaient les mauvaises séries Américaines et frappaient occasionnellement la télévision lorsqu'il devenait vraiment impossible de la regarder tellement c'était flou ou brouillé. C'est seulement au bout d'un certain temps qu'Albus comprit la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et qu'il prit conscience d'à quel point la réception était vraiment mauvaise. Il avait vraiment besoin de monter sur le toit et bouger l'antenne, pour voir si ça pouvait aider.

Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant il avait un autre souci à gérer. Un souci appelé Gellert.

"Tu sais quoi d'autre je trouve terriblement décevant ?" fit Gellert, sans quitter la télé des yeux.

"Que les sitcoms Américaines soient complètement non stimulantes et que ce serait probablement plus productif de fixer le plafond tout l'après-midi ?" proposa Albus.

"Non, que ton frère est loin d'être aussi roux que toi."

Ce commentaire prit Albus par surprise. Oui, il avait des cheveux roux, mais c'était plus auburn que vraiment orange. Et c'était vrai que les cheveux d'Aberlforth étaient bien plus proches du marron, mais sachant que cet obscène blondinet n'avait même pas regardé Aberforth, cette observation de sa part était complètement imprévue.

"C'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le reste ?" répondit Albus.

"C'est vraiment une honte. Les roux sont marrants ! Et puis du coup je ne vais pas avoir à me poser de question à propos de ses poils pubiens."

Albus s'étouffa avec le thé qu'il buvait.

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Tous les roux n'ont pas de poils pubiens roux. C'est pourquoi c'est intéressant de vérifier autant que possible ! Et ainsi être à jour dans mes comptes.

Albus ne savait pas s'il était dégoûté ou fasciné. Sûrement un peu des deux.

"Donc tu fais une liste ? Et peut-être même que tu as fait un graphique avec tes résultats ?" fit Albus, un sourire espiègle sur son visage. Gellert se mit debout, lui souriant.

"Espèce d'enfoiré impertinent. Je ne suis pas aussi dérangé que toi, cette idée ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Mais si tu veux que je le fasse, alors tu es le bienvenu pour faire le graphique.

Il commença à compter silencieusement sur ses doigts et plus le compté semblait élevé, plus les yeux d'Albus s'élargissaient.

"Sûrement pas."

"Sûrement pas quoi ?"

"Tu n'as sûrement pas... hum... autant..."

Gellert leva un sourcil.

"Tu ne le sauras jamais, non ?"

"En effet."

"Et tu viens de bégayer. Tu ne bégaies jamais."

"Non en effet. Bien vu. Tu es très observateur, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est un don."

En vérité, toute cette conversation à propos de partie sexuelle et d'examination de cette fameuse partie avaient troublé Albus, comme la plupart des gens inexpérimentés ont tendance à l'être quand ils réalisent qu'ils parlent à quelqu'un qui a vu plus de culottes qu'une horde de pirates maraudeurs.

À moins que Gellert ne mentait.

Ce qui était possible.

Mais il disait probablement la vérité.

Albus ne savait pas.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Mais cette conversation devait vraiment s'arrêter avant que Gellert ne devienne encore plus grossier et qu'Albus se retrouve en situation embarrassante.

Une douce vibration sur la table alerta Albus qu'il venait de recevoir un texto. Il prit son téléphone et vérifia.

_« Est-il enfin parti ? »_

Cela provenait d'Aberforth. Étrange, surtout qu'il était juste à l'étage. Albus répondit.

_« Est-ce que cela nécessite vraiment un texto ? Je suis au rez-de-chaussée. »_

_« Il est là pas vrai ? Vire-le. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Va te faire foutre alors. »_

À ce moment, le léger bruit de la musique qui provenait de l'étage se mit à augmenter rapidement jusqu'à devenir une véritable cacophonie.

"Ah, on dirait que le petit Aberfou tente de camoufler son film porno" fit Gellert d'une voix forte simulant une voix condescendante de gamin. Cela prit un certain temps avant qu'Albus ne comprenne qu'il parlait de son frère. "Bref je ne vais pas rester dans une maison en sachant qu'un gamin au-dessus de ma tête est en train de se branler devant des photos d'animaux de fermes en train d'être sodomisés. À plus Al'. Tu fais de bons toasts."

Avant qu'Albus ne puisse même répondre, Gellert avait déjà dépassé la porte d'entrée. Il bouge comme un chat, pensa Albus. Il sort de nulle part et disparaît tout aussi rapidement, et toujours avec ce sourire de chat du Cheshire*.

Gellert était officiellement le chat du Cheshire, il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Mais dans ce cas, qui est Albus ? Heureusement pas Alice. Il détesterait être guidé par-ci par-là comme un petit enfant perdu, sans comprendre ce qui se passait dans ce monde de fous.

S'il y avait une chose qu'Albus aimait, c'était tout contrôler. Ce qui était quelque peu problématique et déconcertant quand Gellert était dans les parages.

WWW

Albus frappa à la porte de son frère, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Sachant que la musique provenant de la chambre était quasiment assourdissante il était plus que probable qu'Aberforth ne l'entendait pas donc il ouvrit la porte.

"ABERFORTH ?" cria Albus, mais ce fut seulement lorsqu'il lui tapa l'arrière de la tête qu'il reçut une réponse.

"Ouais ?" répondit Aberforth, diminuant drastiquement le volume de la musique.

"Je pensais que tu aimerais savoir que Gellert vient de partir."

"Je remercie Dieu pour ça." Le plus jeune des deux attrapa un bol maintenant vide qui se trouvait à côté de l'ordinateur et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Albus le suivit.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le détestes autant." fit Albus, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air poliment curieux. En toute honnêteté, la réaction d'Aberforth envers Gellert l'avait surpris. Le blond était peut-être très bruyant et exigeait beaucoup d'attention, mais il pouvait définitivement se montrer agréable et intéressant quand il le voulait. "Il est tout à fait charmant, vraiment."

Aberforth se retourna et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. "C'est... C'est... C'est un con. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot à dire. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un petit connard cherchant autant à attirer l'attention que lui de toute ma vie. Honnêtement, être dans la même pièce que lui me donne envie de lui frapper le visage, c'est pour dire combien il est foutrement irritant."

"Le langage, Aberforth."

"Laisse-moi tranquille."

"Non."

Albus voulu soupirer. En toute franchise, il pensait aussi que Gellert était un connard voulant attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais il était intéressant. Depuis que la famille Dumbledore avait déménagé à Godric's Hollow il y a six ans après l'amer divorce de leur mère, il avait trouvé la petite ville à la fois charmante et ennuyante. Tout le monde était gentil et chaleureux, mais il y avait toujours cet air de petite ville simplette.

Gellert n'était pas comme ça. Gellert était une nouveauté.

Gellert était un défi.

Albus aimait les défis.

"Alors tu vas laisser cet abruti aller et venir dans notre maison sans y être invité, manger notre nourriture et utiliser notre canapé ?"

"Aberforth, c'est mon ami."

"Tu as vraiment un mauvais goût en matière de choix d'amis, alors."

Il remonta à l'étage. Albus ne prit pas la peine de le suivre. À la place, il se rassir dans la salle de séjour, cette fois-ci se mit sur le canapé, dans sa position favorite et alluma la télévision. Il n'était pas d'humeur conflictuelle. Il était d'humeur à vouloir... une glace, peut-être, mais pas de conflit.

Il se leva donc pour aller chercher une glace.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait de la glace. Je ne serais pas parti si j'avais su qu'il y en avait."

Albus était si choqué d'entendre la voix de Gellert juste au-dessus de son épaule droite qu'il en tomba au sol.

"Manifestement tu n'étais pas parti !" s'exclama Albus, tenter de retirer les morceaux de glace qui étaient tombés sur sa chemise. Le contenu du bol avait réussi à se renverser entièrement sur tous ses vêtements, ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

Le large sourire de Gellert n'avait pas disparu de son visage. L'incident d'Albus semblait le rendre même encore plus large.

"J'étais parti, merci bien, mais après j'ai marché dans de la merde d'animal dans la cours arrière", il montra approximativement un coin de la pièce où se trouvait une paires de bottes résidants sur du papier journal, "alors je suis revenu ici pour que tu les nettoies, puis je t'ai entendu toi et Aberdude argumentant à propos de moi et je ne voulais vraiment pas interférer à ce moment, donc me voici. Et je veux de la glace." Il semblait être dans l'expectative, attendant que la glace soit récupérée au maximum du t-shirt d'Albus. Évidemment pour Gellert dépasser les limites et entrer par effraction étaient entièrement acceptable mais refuser à un invité de lui offrir de la glace au chocolat était une sorte d'odieux faux-pas.

Ne voulant pas contrarier son invité, Albus se releva et prit deux autres bols de glaces, l'autre étant irrémédiablement irrécupérable. Il regarda tristement sa chemise. La glace au chocolat était impossible à retirer.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Gellert, qui se trouvait dans la salle de séjour, lui fit "Tu sais, je connais une bonne méthode pour retirer le chocolat des vêtements".

Ainsi Albus se retrouva debout, torse nu et grelottant dans la buanderie.

"T'es sûr que ça marchera ?" demanda-t-il à Gellert qui remplissait un seau contenant la chemise tâchée de chocolat, de l'eau et une sélection de substances bizarres. "Je suis sûr que tu es bien expérimenté, mais je ne vois pas comment de la mayonnaise pourrait enlever les tâches."

"La mayonnaise à elle seule ne suffira pas à atteindre une propreté absolue..." répliqua Gellert de façon experte. "Mais en combinant avec de la maïzena...", ce qu'il fit, "et du jus d'orange...", ce qu'il rajouta aussi en mélangeant, "tu trouveras une combine pour produire un détergent si puissant que tu peux chier dans ton pantalon sans aucune crainte. Et, heureusement, tu auras cette méthode de nettoyage infaillible qui rendra ton pantalon clean."

Albus n'avait rien à répondre. Que diable était-on censé répondre à ça ? À dire vrai comment était-on censé répondre à la plupart des monologues et anecdotes de Gellert ? Tous semblaient défier la logique la plus éloquente.

"Je vois."

Réponse suffisante.

"Maintenant" fit Gellert, toujours avec sa voix en mode autoritaire, "même si j'adore regarder les maigres garçons debout sans chemise, tu as l'air de crever de froid et donc tu ne seras d'aucune utilité pour personne. Va te mettre des vêtements."

Comme si Albus allait ignorer une telle requête. Il faisait vraiment un froid de canard, surtout dans la buanderie. Il remercia le blond pour son remède de grand-mère et, après quelques instants, lui demanda poliment de partir. Il était presque minuit bon sang !

"Oh okay. Aussi drôle que cela puisse être, je ne veux vraiment pas voir ton foutu frère se toucher. Mais dis-moi que tu vas t'occuper de ça, mes bottes sont dégoûtantes et c'est de ta faute."

"Tu peux prendre une paire de rechange en attendant dans le jardin de devant. Ne t'inquiète pas, les chèvres restent à l'arrière, donc ton trajet devrait être sympa et fécalement libre."

"Merveilleux."

Albus attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le cliquetis de la porte de devant, assurant ainsi que Gellert était bel et bien parti, avant de se précipiter à l'étage et saisir une chemise propre. Il était congelé.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><em>Chat du Cheshire<em>* : Pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, le Chat du Cheshire est le chat dans Alice au pays des Merveilles, avec son sourire si marquant. D'où la référence quelques lignes plus bas à "Alice".


End file.
